A Story Within Letters
by Ianthinarum
Summary: Rose, Albus and Scorpius's lives based in letters sent to one another and their parents. Possible Albus/Scorpius slash. Better than summary (I think).
1. Chapter 1

Dear Father,

I am hoping this letter will reach you before the _prophet _does. I can already imagine what the heading will be. 'The Son of Infamous Draco Malfoy a Gryffindor?' or something along those lines. I haven't the slightest how you will take this news, though I am almost certain you are startled. Scorpius Malfoy, a Gryffindor? How can it be true? I'm sure you are thinking this must be a nasty lie that I have cooked up, but I assure you, father…  
It's not. I am a Gryffindor. As I write this I am in my dormitory, with my dorm mates, Aloes Griffon, Timothy Sanders, Frank Longbottom and Albus Potter.  
Speaking of Albus Potter, I am afraid I must give you more news. I think Al (Yes, father, I did write Al. I am calling him by his shortened name already!) and I will be quite good friends. He is not at all pompous or bad mannered like I thought he would be, but actually rather shy and quiet. It's very refreshing to life with mother. I must go now, say goodnight to mother for me.  
Your son,

Scorpius.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Mum and Dad,

I hope you're proud of me! I'm in Gryffindor, "Where dwell the brave of heart!" I'm beaming as I write this, I'm so happy. Rose is here to. It's awesome; I was really worried she would be put into Ravenclaw, what with how much of a genius she is! (Not that it would have mattered of course, we would have still been best friends!)  
Hey dad, today I met Scorpius Malfoy. He was sitting all by himself in a compartment, and I know Uncle Ron said not to be friends with him, but he just looked so sad and alone. I think his dad asks too much from him, because he was terrified when he was sorted into Gryffindor. That's right, Scorpius is the first Malfoy in history to be in Gryffindor! He's really quiet, but nice and nearly as smart as Rose and if I didn't know he was a Malfoy, I would have sworn he was muggleborn by the way he was acting when we entered the Great Hall. He found it all so cool.  
Anyways, James was mocking me at dinner, what else is new right? He was going on about how he couldn't believe such a scrawny git like me could end up in Gryffindor, and I (Being awesome like I am) countered with, 'Well, I can tell why you're not in Ravenclaw, with brains like yours, why on earth would they want you?' He shut up then (Ha ha!). I have to go now; one of my roommates has told me the scratching of my quill is distracting him from his beauty sleep. (Aloes Griffon is a pain *annoyance radiating*)  
Love,  
Al.


	3. Chapter 3

Dearest Mum and Dad,

I AM A GRYFFINDOR! I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW MY HAND IS SHAKING AS I WRITE THIS TO YOU! I' M IN GRYFFINOR, AND SO'S AL! YEEEEEEESSSSSS!  
I can't believe how incredibly lucky I am. I've already made some awesome friends, like, um, well… Scorpius Malfoy.  
DAD! Before you explode, I'm going to tell you. We. Are. Just. Friends. We aren't planning on eloping anytime soon. Chill out, okay? Mum, can you get him to calm down before he pops a blood-vessel?

Now onto a more serious matter…  
Do you think I'm going to get homework straight away? Do you think Professor Longbottom will give us homework on the first week? Merlin, I hope not. I hate plants.

Love, always,

Rose


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Al,

I must say, I was very surprised by your letter! It's good to hear you have become both a Gryffindor and friend's with Scorpius Malfoy. I think the young man will very much enjoy being friends with you. I must ask, did Rose mention Malfoy to your Uncle Ron? He's been hyperventilating all morning- something about them eloping?

I must ask you if you know what's wrong with Lily. She's been oddly quiet these past two days and when Teddy came over yesterday, she wouldn't let him read her a bedtime story. Your mother thinks she might be missing you and James, but I don't think so. She didn't even eat the cheesecake last night.

Anyway, I am very proud of you Albus and I know you are going to do well in Gryffindor. Send James, Rose, Louis, Freddie and Dom my love,

Dad


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Rose;

Congratulations!

Your father offers his congratulations also, though he is currently choking at the thought of you and Scorpius Malfoy as friends.  
He'll get over it. I think.  
Anyway, Professor Longbottom would never give you homework on your first week- he knows how difficult grasping Hogwarts can be. You'll be fine, and don't worry about making friends either (I know you were worried about it!) just be yourself, alright?

Love, Mum

* * *

Dear My Lovely Son,

YOU'RE A GRYFFINDOR! OH MY MERLIN! DARLING, DO YOU KNOW HOW POSITIVELY ESCTATIC I AM RIGHT THIS MOMENT? Imagine how happy I was when your father suprised us with a trip to the Caribbean, now times that by a bazillon.

That's how happy I am!

I always thought Gryffindor was such an awesome house, and I am positive you'll be great there (Of course, nothing can beat Slytherin, and I know I'm supposed to hate Gryffindor, but... meh)

Your dad's happy as well. No, he wont disinherit you, or kick you out or get your grandfather to _Avada Kedevra_ you! He was smiling when he read your letter. ACTUALLY SMILING! And I'm not lying just to make you less afraid. I'm telling you the truth. Your father has finally seen the light! *cheers*

AND

Your friends with both a Potter and Weasley *whoops* My son is awesome! I knew I had the right idea when I married your father!

I love you so very much Scorpius!,

Mum xoxoxoxoxo

**I had fun writing Astoria's letter. I thought she would be a bit more of a Hufflepuff then a Slytherin :) I love her as a character, and, well yeah. Reviews would be lovely. It gets hard to write without them**

**~ Ianthinarum**


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Scorp,

Wow! I can't believe it's the Christmas Holidays already! I really miss you, and it's only been a few days! Is that weird?

Anyway.

Dad said you could visit if you wanted. I know you're terrified of my parents (and anyone else in my family) but I promise they won't bite- much-. Joking!

Come on, Scorp, what do ya' say?

Best Wishes,

Al :)


	7. Chapter 7

Al,

I'm not sure mate. I still think that your uncle will kill me for befriending Rose and you. I would, but you know... the unspeakable terror I feel when faced with Ron Weasley is hard to overcome.

Why don't you come here?

-Scorpius


	8. Authors Note

I'm sorry to say that I probably wont be able to reply for a while. This is the first time I have been able to get onto Fanfiction in a while, and only for five minutes to post this authors note. I feel really terrible for having to do this, but I wanted to let you know before-hand (Even if I haven't been on for a while, I hope you forgivfe me!)


End file.
